


Interactions with the Lost Hale

by nevergotwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale family wasn't small, nor did they all burn in the fire. Johnathan and his parents were survivors by accident but years later their untimely deaths had Johnathan returning home. And what a mess was he returning to.</p><p>Each chapter will be a stand alone ficlet unless noted otherwise. Ship tags to be added as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactions with the Lost Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Johnathan's face is Chris Evans.

* * *

 

Walking the main street of town was strange. Alien, almost. It'd been years since he'd set foot in the area and it didn't feel bad, at least. It felt good. Like coming back to something he was missing. He inhaled, breathing in the air as he moved along.

Just as he was passing the police department, a dark haired man was storming out angrily. The door slammed behind him and quickly there was another guy darting out the door chasing after him. Johnathan stopped midstride, not wanting to interrupt whatever was unfolding in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do, Stiles?"

"Just sniff him out or something!"

"I can't do that. I don't have time for this," the older one said, shaking his head and scoffing. "Cora's sick, Stiles. If we can't figure out what to do, she won't make it."

Johnathan's brow furrowed as he watched the younger one visibly deflate. "Derek... I'm--"

At this point, Johnathan stopped listening. His mind was slipping back into the past. He remembered one of his cousins that was about his age that he used to play with - Derek. All lanky and awkward as he entered his teenage years. They grew up together. Hell, it was Derek's older sister - the future Alpha of the pack - that awakened his latent wolf gene. For a second, he wondered if this Derek in front of him was the same family member he remembered.

"Derek?"

The two in front of him stopped bickering and froze, only to turn and look in Johnathan's direction. The taller, more muscular one said, "What?"

"Derek Hale?" Johnathan pressed. It wasn't as if Derek was an uncommon first name, so he had to be sure.

"Do you know this guy?" the other asked.

He watched Derek squint, as if trying to place him. Johnathan brightened slightly and replied as he pointed to himself, "Johnny. Remember?"

Derek squinted more and the other that was previously bickering with him said, "I'll just go see if Scott made any progress..." And then he was storming off in a hurry, brushing past Derek and Johnathan in the direction he'd been walking.

"Johnathan, is it really you?" The expression that crossed Derek's face made it seem like he was seeing a ghost.

Johnathan had to laugh and nod, grinning. He heard about the fire, but his parents didn't say more than that. At such a young age, he could only hope that everyone was okay even though they told him otherwise. They met in the middle of the few steps that gave them space for a quick hug, only for Derek to be the one that speaks first. "We have catching up to do, but Cora... She's sick. It's not good."

"Where is she? At the hospital?"

"My loft. Come on," he said, motioning towards a sleek black car parked across the street. "I'll fill you in on the way."  


End file.
